


Dick and Jay

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breasts, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, FtM Dick, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: When Jason was fifteen, he walked in on seventeen year old Dick changing and learned his brother was trans.Now it's six years later...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coming back atcha with another series. No, I haven't forgotten the others...
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope those are all the tags I need but please let me know if I've forgotten any (I probably have)

Seventeen year old Dick was getting changed for the gala when his bedroom door flew open without even a knock as warning.

He gasped and spun around, grabbing his shirt to cover his chest since he didn’t currently have his binder on.

“Jason,” he said breathlessly when he saw the fifteen year old in the doorway, eyes wide. “Knock please.”

_ Please don’t have let him see. _

Jason didn’t reply so Dick pressed, “Did you need something?”

“You’re a girl?” Jason asked.

Dick gave a weak laugh. “No,” he said slowly, still clutching his button up shirt to his chest.

Jason narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over the suit which was somehow already ruffled and creased.

“Your boobs say otherwise,” he pointed out.

Dick sighed. Half naked after his brother walked in on him was  _ not  _ how he had wanted to come out to the younger boy.

“I’m trans,” he decided to go with. Blunt and straight to the point seemed to get through the Jason better than anything else.

The other frowned, dropping his arms. “What does that mean?”

“It means I was born a girl,” Dick explained. “But...I  _ know  _ I’m really a boy.”

Jason was quiet. “Does that mean you picked your own name?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, it does,” Dck replied. Jason was taking this well. “My birth name was Rachel. But after talking to Bruce, he let me legally change my name to Richard.”

Jason nodded slowly. “I’ll let you get dressed,” he finally said. “Can...can we talk about this later though?”

There was something in the question that told Dick that his little brother had a personal interest in this, past the fact that he’d walked in on Dick changing, but he didn’t press for the moment.

“Of course, Jaybird,” he said with a smile. “Can I uh...can I get dressed now?”

Jason left in a hurry.

They never got to talk about it as Jason died two days later.

 

……………….

**Six Years Later**

 

Jason hated the bat family. Really fucking hated them. He’d made his own name in Gotham and had taken over the criminal underground in less than forty-eight hours. People knew him as Red Hood and people  _ feared  _ him.

Any interference from Batman or any of his little horde of ‘good soldiers’ pissed Jason off to no end.

So when Nightwing suddenly burst through a window in the warehouse Jason was working out of, well, he was just about ready to shoot the golden boy in the kneecaps.   
At least until he saw one of his men get close enough to land a solid punch to Nightwing’s chest. Now, if it were anyone else, Jason would have let them gasp and struggle and get back to their feet without even lifting a finger to help.

But Nightwing was not  _ anybody _ and was also notorious for wearing his chest binder several hours past the eight he was supposed to. 

So when Bludhaven’s vigilante went down, unable to catch his breath, Red Hood wasted no time in shooting his own man in the head before rushing over and scooping Nightwing up before getting them both out of the warehouse and onto an adjacent rooftop.

“The fuck, man?” one of his men grumbled once he was gone. “I thought he hated all of the bats.”

“Yeah, but Nightwing is his brother,” another replied. “Despite what he says, everyone has a soft spot for family. Even the Big Bad Red Hood.”

The first man blinked at him before scoffing. “Tell boss and he’ll put a bullet in your head.”

 

………………

 

As soon as his feet touched down on the roof, Red Hood dragged Nightwing over to prop him against the air con unit. The hero was still wheezing and starting to look blue in the lips. With a quiet curse, Red Hood yanked off his helmet and reached into one of his belt pouches to find scissors made to cut kevlar.

“Stop squirming, you shit,” he hissed when Nightwing struggled to bat him away. “I’m helping you.”

He didn’t give Nightwing a chance to even try and object, cutting open the black and blue suit from the collar to his naval and ripping it open. Nightwing gasped and weakly kicked his legs.

“Sorry,” Jason whispered, knowing how Dick  _ hated  _ being exposed like this to anyone. Instead, he carefully and gently cut open the binder and moved it aside, covering Dick’s exposed chest with his leather jacket while the other coughed and gasped.

Leaning back into a crouch so Nightwing had more space to catch his breath, Jason rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying not to shiver in the November air.

“You’re so dumb, dickwing,” he muttered at the vigilante when Nightwing finally shifted up and drew the leather jacket closer to his chest. “You  _ know  _ you’re not supposed to wear your binder this long.”

“Yeah and now thanks to you I have to buy another one,” Nightwing grumbled, glaring up at him. “Not to mention the fact that I can’t swing back to my apartment like this. You owe me.”

“Then I’ll cash in on that now and just let you crash at my place,” he offered. “The bottom half of your suit in fine and my shirts are baggy enough that no one will notice.”

“Jay-”

“Stay at my safehouse for a night and I’ll drive you home tomorrow,” jason said. “And we’ll call ourselves even and never speak of this again.”

Nightwing obviously wanted to argue but also obviously realized he wasn’t in a position to argue, so he huffed.

“You’re carrying me?” he asked.

Jason snorted as he got to his feet. “Hell no,” he replied. “You’re just gonna have to cling to me cause I brought my bike out here and I sure as fuck am not swinging back.”

Nightwing sighed.

 

………………..

 

They got back safely and Dick hopped off to take a shower. Jason had just taken off his mask when Dick came into the kitchen and that’s around when everything went to shit.

“Are you wearing make-up?”

Jaosn flinched and looked up to find Dick standing in the doorway, baggy shirt covering him once again as he looked his little brother over.

He said the first thing that came to mind. “Mind your own fucking business.”

“I’m just asking a question, Jay,” Dick said innocently as he walked over to sit across from Jason. He leaned a little closer. “Are you wearing mascara?”

Jasno’s face burned and he wished he was still wearing his helmet. “Why is that any of your business?” he shot.

Dick held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hey, I’m sorry,” he said softly in a way that led Jason to think that he _really_ _was_ sorry. “I just wasn’t sure. I...saw your make-up bag in the bathroom. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have noticed.”

Jason only blinked at him because that make-up back was  _ not  _ out in the open. “Were you digging around in my bathroom?” he snarled.

“Yeah,” Dick admitted with absolutely no shame. “I needed a washcloth and I was already naked so I wasn’t gonna walk out here and ask.”

Jason stared at him for a long time. “I rescind my offer for you to stay the night,” he snapped, getting to his feet. “Get out!”

“Hey, okay, take it easy,” Dick murmured. He ducked in time to avoid the knife Jason threw at him. “Okay, I get it. I’m going.”

As soon as he was gone, Jason ripped his make-up bag out from under the sink, violently scrubbed his mascara and eyeliner off with a make-up wipe until his skin  _ burned _ , then stared down at the array of lipstick and eyeshadow palettes.

The temptation to throw it all away then call Dick a two face liar when the other inevitably tried to out him to the rest of the family was strong. But when he tossed it into the trash can, it stayed there for maybe thirty seconds before he was pulling it out again.

Sighing, he carefully cleaned it off and made sure everything was inside in the right place before putting it away and heading back into the bedroom.

He was mad as hell and fucking stressed now and he wasn’t sure how long that was going to last. So closing his eyes and taking a long, slow breath, he walked over to his closet and pulled out the well hidden shoe box.

After pulling out the bright blue wedges and taking a few minutes to walk around in them and calm himself down as well as possible, Jason grabbed his phone.

After finding out Dick was a guy in a girl’s body, Jason had started looking in on himself, finding out if maybe he wasn’t as normal as he thought.

He did learn something though, more so after his resurrection. He learned that he liked to wear heels and dresses and skirts and make-up and be dominated.

The term he’d learned - Kori taught him when he caught him trying to get himself off in the bedroom dressed in lacy panties and heels - was crossdressing. After that, she helped him by dominating him.

Even now, after she’d had to return to Tamaran, the two were still very close friends and if Jason ever called because he couldn’t relax himself without being dominated, Kori would come.

In every sense of the word.


	2. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason hasn't seen Dick in a month

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

It was a month after Jason kicked Dick out and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the golden boy since then. Which surprised him. He’d thought Dick would stalk hm on his patrol, looking at him like some kicked puppy as he begged for forgiveness.

He didn’t like how that felt, so he wasn’t surprised by how he relaxed when he opened his front door after the knock to find Dick standing there with a weak smile.

“Hey Jay,” Dick said quietly, a gift bag held in his hand. “Can I come in? Just quick, just dropping something off.”

Jason sighed, gesturing into the living room. “What can I do for you, dickface?” he asked, dropping back on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table, only to be surprised when Dick set the bright gift bag next to his ankles.

“Merry Christmas,” Dick said with a strained smile before turning and heading back towards the door. Jason stared wordlessly at the bag before scrambling to his feet and setting his beer bottle aside.

“No, wait, hang on,” Jason muttered, rooted to the spot and unsure of what to say. “Are you leaving already?”

“Well...yeah,” Dick replied, turning back to face Jason with a shrug. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he went on. “I mean...I know you probably won’t even like the gift, but...well, I mean it’s Christmas and I know you won’t be at the manor tomorrow so I thought I’d drop it off tonight. If you want to blow it up without opening it, that’s fine. I know you don’t like me.”

Okay, that might have been true but it still stung. 

“There’s a card,” Dick mumbled uselessly when Jason stayed silent.

“You came all this way just to give me a Christmas gift?” Jason demanded. “That’s a four hour drive. Why would you do that?”

Dick smiled. “You’re my brother,” he replied. “Merry Christmas, Jason.”

He was gone before Jason could think of anything else to say. Scoffing, Jason turned and grabbed the bag, dropping it between his feet and glaring down at it. Throwing it away was tempting but the least he could do was see what it was.

So with a sigh, he yanked the card off and ripped it open, glaring down at his brother’s shit handwriting.

_ Roy helped me pick out what’s in the box.  _ It said and Jason was already scowling. Great. Probably something he was going to fucking hate.  _ I personally think they’re your color and I think you’ll look great. _

Rolling his eyes and tossing the card behind him, Jason reached into the bag to find something actually decently wrapped. He briefly wondered if Dick wrapped this or had someone else wrap it before he opened it.

He unwrapped it and his eyes went wide as he stared down at the large eyeshadow palette that was just slightly out of his price range but was still on his list…

His list that was sitting in his make-up bag.

 That Dick saw. 

There were a few more wrapped packages, all of them being the too expensive make-up that had been on Jason’s personal list.

He shook his head and wiped away what he told himself were  _ not  _ tears as he set all the make-up on the coffee table and picked up the box from the bottom of the bag. Taking a deep breath and expecting to find a gag gift that Roy had bullied Dick into, he unwrapped it and opened the lid, mouth parting in shock.

The bright red, six inch stellettos that Jason  _ knew  _ were super fucking expensive stared back at him.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. There was  _ no way  _ Dick could have afforded  _ any  _ of this on his police officer salary. But he didn’t think Dick had told anyone because no one had said anything to him. So that had to mean Bruce hadn’t helped, right?

Right?!

Unless Dick had lied and said it was for someone else.

Jaosn’s vision blurred and he set the shoes down with a curse as he wiped away his tears.

He wasn’t sure if Dick was trying to make up for something or maybe felt bad about something but this was officially the most heart warming gift Jason had ever gotten in his life.

He had to get Dick something now.

Fuck, Dick had actually seemed to think Jason would either throw it all away without looking or wouldn’t give a shit about Dick in return.

Jason sat on the couch for another few seconds before rushing back to his bedroom and grabbing his laptop as an idea came to mind for the perfect thank you gift for his brother.

 

………………

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” he hissed.

“ _ Hello, Wayne Residence _ .”

“Alfie, perfect!” Jason shouted. “Merry Christmas. Is anyone else awake?”

“ _ Ah, Merry Christmas Master Jason, _ ” Alfred greeted. “ _ And no, I don’t believe anyone else is awake yet. Is everything alright? _ ”

“I have a  _ huge  _ request of you...is there still space for me to come to the manor later?”

“ _ You know you’re always welcome here, Master Jason. What is the request? _ ”

 

………………..

 

“Everyone is in the living room,” Alfred said when he answered the door and pulled Jason into a hug. 

Jason smiled. “Thanks Alfie,” he said as he strolled over to the living room, leaning in the doorway and just waiting.

“What are you doing here?”

Jason rolled his eyes as he strolled into the room, shoving Damian’s head when he was close enough.

“Our big brother likes to stress that I’m still part of the family,” Jason replied, moving to lean against the armrest of the couch next to Dick. “So here I am.”

He took a deep breath before pulling the envelope out of the inside of his jacket and thrusting it to Dick.

“What’s this?” the acrobat asked, looking up at Jason who subtly looked his brother over.

Dick was wearing sweatpants and a really baggy hoodie. The kind he only wore when he wasn’t wearing his chest binder or a bra. 

Jason shot Bruce a look that would mean nothing to the other man but meant ‘thank you for not letting him wear it today’ to Jason.

“It’s a Christmas gift, dumbo,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “Open it.”

“Why did you only get Grayson something?” Damian demanded.

“Because he got me something and I’m just here to repay the favor,” Jason snapped. With his attention on Damian, he’d missed Dick opening and reading the letter.

“Dick?”

Bruce’s prompt was what got Jason to look down and find Dick with a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes as he stared down at the card and check inside.

“You can use the money for something else if you don’t want that,” Jason said when Dick looked up at him. “I just know that was something you’ve wanted for a long time.”

Dick closed his eyes, shoulders shaking until he finally set the card to the side and stood. With a sigh, Jason held out his arms and let the older boy pull him in for a tight hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, rubbing a hand over Dick’s back as the other started crying into his shoulder. “Whatever.”

He tried not to get distracted by the feeling of Dick’s breasts through his shirt, pressing into Jason's chest. He cursed himself in his head. This was not the time or place for his stupid kinks to show up.

Dick finally pulled back, giving a wet laugh as he wiped at his eyes. “Why?” was all he managed to ask.

“What you got me was the most...well thought out gift I’d ever been given,” Jason replied quietly. “I wanted to repay the favor.”

“Thank you,” Dick said quietly, smiling. “And I’m sorry I went through your bathroom.”

“Just so you guys know,” Tim said from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. “This is a weird conversation to anyone outside of your little club.”

Dick laughed and in that moment, Jason felt like whatever moment they’d been having had been broken as the older bird walked over to pull Tim into a tight hug.

 

…………..

 

He stayed for dinner but just as he was trying to sneak out without anyone - aside from Alfred - knowing, he was stopped by Dick.

“I really am sorry,” Dick said.

“Did you tell anyone?” Jason asked, hating that he sounded so insecure.

“No one,” Dick replied. “Did you…” he hesitated before the rest came out in a rush. “Like it? I included the receipts-”

“It was great, Dick,” Jason said quietly. “I haven’t worn the shoes yet-” he decided not to call them ‘stilettos’ since he knew Bruce had cameras everywhere in the manor. “But...thank you. How were...that stuff had to be really expensive.”

“Hey,” Dick said, grinning. “I still have my trust fund from B. Not hard to take it out into my own account.”

Jason, feeling playful, crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, so Wayne bought it?”

“Not at all,” Dick confirmed. “I didn’t use the trust fund money. Asked my boss to help me out. So for the next five months I’ll be working without a paycheck.”

Jason winced. “Shit, Dick, you didn’t have to-”

“It was the least I could do to make up for digging around in your safehouse and asking you personal questions you probably didn’t want asked,” Dick told him.

“No, I…” Jason felt horrible. “Let me write you another check. Please.”

“I don’t need your money, Jay,” Dick told him.

Jason was quiet for a moment. “Let’s have dinner then, so I can make up for it,” he finally offered. “If you want to come over to my safehouse in a few days...I wouldn’t mind wearing the stuff you got me. If you...want to see me in it?”

Dick’s face was expressionless before he gave a gentle smile. “I would love that, Jay. And thank you.”

“For?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick smiled. “For sharing this part of your life with me.”

Jason grinned.

 

……………

 

That night, Jason wore the heels for the first time and lay in bed, jerking himself off to the thought of Dick bouncing on his cock, breasts bouncing along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason's dinner ends with a bang on both their parts

**ONE WEEK LATER**

 

Jason didn’t know why he felt he had to impress Dick and he kept asking himself that as he scooped the spaghetti from the pot onto both plates and set the table. He was dressed in the heels Dick had bought him, wearing the matching red lipstick and gray eyeshadow the other had gotten him as well as black mascara and eyeliner.

He felt overdressed, especially in jeans and a nice shirt and he was just about to call Dick and cancel when he heard a knock on the door. Letting out a slow breath, Jason turned and walked over to unlock all the deadbolts, pulling the door open to find Dick in a nice t-shirt, jeans, and well brushed hair.

“Uh, hi,” Jason said, stepping aside to let Dick in. “Uh...you look nice.”

“Thank you,” Dick muttered, still giving Jason - who was now a lot taller than him - a strange look. “You look-”

“Bad,” Jason said simply.

“No!” Dick rushed to say. “No, that’s not what I was going to say. I was...uh...I was gonna say…” his face flushed as he whispered, “Pretty. You look really pretty, Jay.”

Jason’s face  _ burned  _ and he gave a weak laugh, feeling unsteady in his heels. After a few uncomfortable seconds, he cleared his throat and gestured to the table.

“Dinner?” he asked and Dick nodded, thankful to get out of the conversation. 

 

………….

 

Dinner was an awkward affair but the evening got easier when they were both seated on the couch with a beer in hand.

“Seriously Jay,” Dick said, fully turning to face him. “You really do look really nice.”

Jason chuckled. “Thanks...thanks.” 

They lapsed into silence again until Dick spoke. “It’s not weird,” he rushed to defend. “It’s  _ not _ and that’s totally not why I’m not saying anything.”

“No, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jason said, nodding and nodding and-why couldn’t he get himself to look anywhere  _ but  _ at Dick’s lips?

They dwelled into silence again but this time Jason was done.  _ Fuck it.  _ His mind told him as he turned and pressed his lips into Dick’s pinning the smaller male against the couch. The kiss didn’t last long before Jaosn pulled back, eyes wide.

_ Fuck, Dick looks good with my lipstick smeared on his face.  _ Jason thought. “Shit.” was what he said instead, stumbling to his feet and nearly going down again since he’d forgotten he was wearing heels. “Shit, I am  _ so  _ sorry!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dick soothed, holding out his hands as he got to his feet. “It’s fine, I didn’t…” he cleared his throat. “I didn’t mind.”

Jason stared at him like he was crazy before taking a deep breath. “Okay, this is more personal than I would usually share,” he started slowly. “Uh...I used to have a crush on you. Of course, Alfred was the only one-why the fuck are you laughing you asshole?”

Dick shook his head, struggling to pull himself together enough to reply. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just...it’s cute that you think only Alfred knew.”

Jaosn’s face turned red and he glared. “Do you want me to kick you out? I’m trying to have a moment with you and you’re fucking mocking me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said again, still grinning. “I’ll listen.”

Jason rolled his eyes but went on anyway. “You remember when I accidentally walked in on you changing and I saw your boobs?”

“I do remember that, yes,” Dick repled.

“It was kinda...when you explained being trans,” Jason began. “I kinda started thinking about myself and it didn’t really start up until I came back from the dead but...I like crossdressing and...being dominated.” when Dick said nothing, he rushed to defend himself. “It’s not weird!”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Dikc murmured. “And...well, to be honest I’ve kinda had feelings for you since you came back as well.”

Jason blinked at him. “But I’m weird,” he said, even though he’d just argued that it wasn’t.

“No you’re not,” Dick told him. “What you  _ are  _ doing, however, is turning me on because you look fucking  _ hot  _ in those heels.”

Jason choked on his spit, absentmindedly dragging his shirt lower by the hem as though that would do anything to hide his erection.

“So Jaybird?” Dick asked, leaning against the armrest of the couch and batting his eyes. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Jason grinned.

 

……………….

 

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?”

Jason grinned as he lay back on the bed, completely exposed save for the make-up and heels Dick had insisted he keep on.

“Haven’t you ever ridden a man before?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick swallowed thickly, naked and standing at the foot of the bed. The light was low but there was just enough that his skin seems to glow and  _ god  _ Jason’s cock is throbbing just thinking about it.

 

“I have,” he declared. But he didn’t sound confident. Jason reached a hand towards him, giving him a gentle look even though his face was bathed in shadow.

“We’ll go as slow as you like,” he promised as Dick carefully climbed between his legs. “Come on, straddle me okay? Slowly, slowly...oh god.”

They both let out simultaneous moans as Dick slowly sunk onto Jason. He shivered when Jason’s heavy hands came to rest on his hips, his own falling on the younger’s chest.

“There you go, baby,” Jason murmured, gazing up at Dick. “Just adjust, there you go. Start moving whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Dick bit his lip and nodded, taking a few more minutes to breathe before slowly and surely starting to move.

Within minutes, Jason had picked up the pace and they were both moaning with every thrust, Jason hitting Dick’s spot at every chance he got.

“Fuck, Jay,” Dick whimpered, eyes closed and head tilted back in ectasy. 

Jason groaned. “A little faster...fuck, Dick, I’m close...shit, that’s good.” He reached his hand up and started rubbing Dick’s clit while he rode him. Dick gave a small whine as the pleasure rolled through him. 

“Ohhh my God that’s good.” Whatever misgivings Dick had before about being on top were out of the proverbial window. He started to subconsciously grind his hips against the penetrating hips “Oh my God” being said like a mantra from his lips. “Jay you feel so fucking good inside of me….I love it so much….ahhh….shit….oh fuck just like that...faster….shit shit shit it feels so fucking good!” 

Jason picked up the speed of his thumb on Dick’s clit, not being able to control himself anymore. Both went over the edge at the same time moans and screams escaping emanating through the room. “Fuck I’m cumming, ohhh...ahhhh….fuck!” 

“Fuck me! Yes I’m cumming….shit yes!” Dick collapsed into Jason's arms the two catching their breath after the intense exercise. 

  
  


……………………...

  
  


“So,” Jason said slowly, the next morning as they sat together on the couch. “Should...we...talk about it?”

“Probably,” Dick replied. “What should we say about it?”

Jason gave a breathless laugh. “Well I think it’s pretty damn obvious that I really fucking like you, you dick.”

“Gosh, I would hope so,” Dick replied with a grin. “Otherwise, what was last night?”

They both answered at once. “Practice.”

They both burst into a fit of giggles, curled up on the couch together. They sat in silence then for a long time until Dick cleared his throat.

“I wanted to thank you again,” he said softly, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. “For the money for my surgery. You really didn’t have to do it.”

“What and watch you walk around for years, damaging your lungs with that fucking binder?” Jason returned, shaking his head. “Hell no. When’s the surgery?”

“I don’t know,” Dick replied. “It’s a lot of recovery time and I have to work for five months without pay so I was thinking of doing it after-”

“Fuck no, do it next week,” Jason declared. “Two if next is too early. Take off work.”

“Jay…” Dick mumbled.

“I’ll pay off your boss,” Jason promised. “Okay? And maybe you should stay at the manor or…” he swallowed thickly. “Or with me. At least while you recover. And...and, I mean, you’re welcome to move in if you want. I’ve been meaning to get a permanent place and-”

“Jay, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Dick asked, ginning.

Jason stayed silent before slowly nodding. “Yes?” he said meekly.

Dick’s smile softened as he adjusted to press a kiss to Jasons’ cheek. “I accept.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for some more shorts abut these two lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know Your thoughts!!


End file.
